


Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen

by ShadowWolfSky01



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfSky01/pseuds/ShadowWolfSky01
Summary: Some grief doesn't fade, maybe that's because it was never meant to. It simply softens, but it still is there. This is because the one you still mourn meant so much to you. Even at it's last stage, grief can still hold on. And that's okay.





	Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen

The feeling of the cool stone against her palm makes her heart clench. The shade of the tree had kept her grave from warming in the morning sunlight it seemed. A little later and the sun will get to it. Then, maybe, she can feel warm.

Who is she kidding. Komaru will never feel warm ever again. Touko knows this. She picks a flower from the patches of grass next to the headstone. Ironic. It seems to be poppies. The flowers of honoring and mourning the dead. It would almost be poetic, if Touko could think about anything other than how much this hurts. She had already seen so many die. She had already been through so much. She never thought her heart could be broken ever again.

And then she met Komaru. Who was all smiles and warmth, and a big crybaby with an even bigger heart. Stubborn as hell, yet still followed her like a puppy. Every moment with her was like heaven for Touko. She had shared so much with that stupid girl. Exchanging looks, small touches, more extreme touches, kisses, interlocking fingers, holding eachother, words, love, kindness. With Komaru gone, Touko could feel herself longing to be warm again.

Now without her... She'll forever be cold. Just like the long dead body 6ft under where she currently stands.


End file.
